bezlitosny niebohaterski konieczny
by Dagulec
Summary: Basen, pustynia, dwie, zakończenia zdań, karabiny, przyszłość w kartach i tygrys w buszu i nikt ci tego nigdy nie powie: antybohaterowie lepiej się bawią. MorMor. TŁUMACZENIE.


**Tytuł:** relentless unheroic necessary

**Autor:** Gyzym

**Link do oryginału:** archiveofourown works/619188

**Zgoda:** jest (in blanco na wszelkie tłumaczenia)

**Beta:** Altair Black

…

Okej, proszę państwa, teraz następują ogłoszenia parafialne odnośnie tłumaczeń oraz notka odautorska.

…

Po pierwsze, nie zamierzam tłumaczyć Shades of Green. Nigdy. A w każdym razie nie w tym życiu. Ficka poleciła mi znajoma prawie rok temu, próbowałam go przeczytać i poległam. Nie mój typ opowiadania. Jeśli chodzi o dalsze plany tłumaczeniowe na wakacje, jestem gdzieś w połowie ficka o Lokim i Sygin, który bazuje na mitologii, potem zabiorę się za drobiażdżek do Doctora Who, a potem się jeszcze zobaczy. Podejrzewam jakąś clintaszę, ale też pewnie w miarę krótką. A od września najprawdopodobniej zacznę tłumaczyć pewnego ficka z Tony/Loki, bo już tyle osób deklarowało chęć przeczytania jakiegoś :)

…

Z kolei na tego ficka ostrzyłam sobie ząbki… to jest klawiaturę od marca, a może i lutego, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałam na niego czasu, bo Nieoficjalnie, bo Kontakt semaforowy, bo matura i prawo jazdy do zdania. I jest to pierwsze w moim życiu opowiadanie, które tłumaczyłam bez pośpiechu, dla siebie (a nie po to, żeby nie uznać roku za stracony, jeśli nie dostanę się na wymarzoną uczelnię), stronę dziennie niezależnie od reszty świata.

Uwielbiam Gyzym, co chyba zresztą widać, bo tłumaczyłam już kiedyś jej miniaturkę, a i inne opowiadanie do Sherlocka chciałam, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł. (Swoją drogą, to mój debiut, jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenie ficków do Sherlocka, ajjjjjj. Piranio, macham ci łapką.) Z tego powodu mam nadzieję, że udało mi się przełożyć opowiadanie tak, żeby brzmiało po polsku równie dobrze, jak czytało mi się je w oryginale. (Miałam straszną tremę w trakcie tłumaczenia, spytajcie bety.)

…

Z dedykacją dla Abe, która jest moją lepszą translatorską połówką, uczestniczy w rozbiorach i ogólnie jakimś cudem stała się częścią mojego życia. Jakim cudem do tego doszło?

…

Rodzi się jako James Sebastian Moriarty, waży osiem funtów i dwie uncje i niczym nie zwraca na siebie uwagi, poza oczami, które — mimo że należą do noworodka — nie są niebieskie; staje się Jimmym jeszcze przed swoimi pierwszymi urodzinami, jest Jimmym przez lata, Jimmym aż do dnia, w którym umiera jego ojciec.

— Ludzie umierają — stwierdza jego matka i papieros zwisa z kącika jej ust, a ona nim balansuje, balansowanie to jedyny rodzaj działania, w jakim kiedykolwiek była dobra. — Po prostu tak mają.

Ma pięć lat, ten Jimmy Moriarty, teraz już _Jim_, ponieważ to imię, którym zostajesz nazwany, kiedy ziemia zaczyna ci się osuwać spod stóp, to jest właśnie twoje imię, to jest właśnie prawda, nie będzie już nigdy Jimmym. Ma pięć lat, jest Jimem i jest wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby wiedzieć, że ludzie umierają, że wszyscy umierają, ale zazwyczaj nie są wtedy rozrywani na strzępy, podczas gdy ich synowie przypatrują się temu przez szparę zamkniętych drzwi szafy; jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby wiedzieć, że jego ojciec — karmelki w jego kieszeniach, odciski na jego dłoniach, ramiona przygarbione w akcie poddaństwa — został policzony jako spłacony dług, nic więcej.

Tamtej nocy podkrada papierosy z kieszeni matki, siedzi na podłodze z oczyma wbitymi w gwiazdy i dymem w ustach. Nie zapala ich, po prostu żuje filtry tak długo, aż stają się zbyt rozmiękłe, aby trzymały się kupy, robi to, naśladując sposób, w jaki oddycha jego matka, wdech i wydech, i jeszcze raz.

Kiedy udaje mu się to zrobić, kiedy osiąga w tym mistrzostwo, w tej grze balansowania, sztuczce, w której udaje, że łapie światło, wyrzuca je wszystkie i uśmiecha się.

…

Coś jest nie tak z londyńskim powietrzem; Seb wie o tym od pierwszego momentu, w którym postawił stopę na lotnisku Heathrow z nierówno pogniecionymi papierami informującymi o wydaleniu z wojska w portfelu i trzystoma funtami w afgańskiej walucie ukrytymi pod podszewką płaszcza. To nie brud — do brudu jest przyzwyczajony — ale wiatr; ma pewien smak, unosi się na ulicach niczym dym, przesiąka zbyt rzadkie powietrze, powietrze, które powinno być cięższe, a nie jest; być może Seb po prostu nie jest zadowolony z tego, że wrócił do domu.

Dostaje mieszkanie w Brixton, tanie i brudne, tak małe, że z trudem można je w ogóle określić mianem mieszkania. Tam też jest coś nie tak z powietrzem, ale mniej, jakimś cudem, bo jest gorsze. Seb kupuje cuchnący tytoń i zwija własnoręcznie papierosy, mało wydaje, przechowuje te pieniądze, które udało mu się wyciągnąć od rodziny, zanim wszyscy zerwali z nim kontakt; podskakuje na dźwięk wystrzałów broni palnej, a potem pragnie tak, że palce swędzą go, aby nacisnąć spust, wygląda na świat przez celownik do snajperki, który sobie przywłaszczył.

Zabił człowieka na pustyni, jednego ze swoich, klepnięcie w plecy po jednym wybuchu domowo zrobionej bomby za dużo, miękki, mdlący dźwięk wyciągania noża wbitego w gardło. Jest świadomy tego, teraz i wtedy, że dostałby medal, gdyby biedny skurwysyn był z przeciwnej strony barykady.

…

Matka Jima gra na pieniądze i nie jest to jej zwyczaj, to uzależnienie, a istnieje różnica; jest siła w słowach, które przypisujesz rzeczom, Jim o tym wie, jest siła w nazwach jak we wszystkim, pod warunkiem, że wiesz, gdzie patrzeć. Jego matka nie jest w tym zbyt dobra, nazywa się Siobhan, ale nie jest też byt dobra w byciu matką, nigdy nie była — to miłość sprawia, że istnieje różnica, czułość, którą widać w sposobie, w jaki przyciska rękę do klatki piersiowej, coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczył jej syn.

Ma dobre i złe chwile, alkohol ją przyciąga i odpycha, niektóre telefony odbiera, inne odrzuca. Przez niektóre tygodnie na każdą kolację jedzą steki, a w inne nie mają domu; Jim uczy się oceniać ręce, uczy się czytać karty, potem _ludzi_, a w końcu listy z pogróżkami kiepsko schowane pośród innych papierów leżących na szafce nocnej.

Zanim Jim skończy sześć lat, zdążył mieszkać już w trzech domach, czterech mieszkaniach i z tyłu prostokątnej ciężarówki z nieosłoniętą dachem przyczepą. Siobhan nigdy nie jest smutna, po prostu zrezygnowana.

— Miałam pecha, Jimmy — stwierdza, mimo że Jima się już tak _nie nazywa_. — Lepiej idź spakować swoje rzeczy.

…

Seb jest w Hackney, nosi niedopasowany garnitur i grymas niezadowolenia, wargami bawi się wykałaczką, a ręce ma wbite w kieszenie. Został wpisany na czarną listę, przez swoją rodzinę albo zwolnienie z wojska, albo obie te rzeczy, odsyłają go w każdym miejscu, gdzie szuka pracy; zaczyna mu się nudzić to, że jego rozmówca oczekuje pocałunku w tyłek, gdy oczywistym staje się, że nie zatrudni Seba. Jest w Londynie od sześciu miesięcy i wciąż coś jest nie tak z powietrzem, i wciąż nie ma pieniędzy, wciąż śni o tygrysach.

Mężczyzna przechodzi przez ulicę, duży, tęgi mężczyzna, który szacuje Seba spojrzeniem; Seb zauważa jego obecność, przestaje o nim myśleć i odwraca wzrok.

Zatrzymuje się przed oknem wystawowym — na znaku napisane jest Taylor's Tailoring, farba obłazi z niego na brzegach, kurz oblepia okno, a Seb prycha i wywraca oczami. Czasy się zmieniają, ale ludzie już nie; okoliczności nigdy nie są takie same, ale Londyn tak.

W tylnej kieszeni Seba jest ręka, nieproszona i nie jego własna; Seb uśmiecha się, wypluwa wykałaczkę i odwraca się do właściciela ręki.

— A myślałem, że podziwiasz moją fryzurę — stwierdza twarzą w klatkę piersiową z facetem, który obserwował go wcześniej, a jego palce zaciskają się wokół grubego, owłosionego nadgarstka tego typa. — Lepiej byś na tym wyszedł, serio.

— Co mi niby zrobisz? — prycha tamten i uśmiecha się kpiąco, póki Seb nie zaciska swoich palców, a potem nie wykręca mu dłoni i nie wbija kciuków w pewne szczególne miejsce, wyginając przy tym resztę palców. To za mało, żeby połamać mu kości (_jak na razie_, dodaje w myślach Seb i czuje z tego powodu chłodną przyjemność), ale w oczach faceta pojawiają się łzy, zostają pod jego powiekami, grożąc, że spłyną po policzkach.

— Doszedłeś do wniosku, że będę łatwym celem, no nie? — stwierdza Seb tonem głosu, którym większość ludzi rozmawia o pogodzie, krew burzy mu się w żyłach, a wizję ma zamgloną przez setki, tysiące ludzi, którymi ten facet _nie jest_, ale on tutaj jest, stoi przed nim, to odpowiednie zastępstwo, zresztą sam otworzył puszkę Pandory, to jego własna wina. — Mniejszy od ciebie, o złej posturze, myślisz, że tego nie rozumiem? Ale to zły wybór, wiesz, założę się, że teraz to dostrzegasz.

— Proszę — błaga gość i, cholera jasna, naprawdę wkłada w to serce, po jego policzkach spływają łzy, w oczach ma prawdziwy strach i nagle cała zabawa znika; Seb mógłby złamać mu nadgarstek, mógłby zabić go na sześć sposobów dokładnie tutaj, na ulicy, ale nie robi tego, bo to zbyt łatwe. Nigdy nie lubił tworzenia sztucznych problemów, nie, kiedy mógł znaleźć prawdziwe, a ten żałosny drań, nie jest wart jego czasu. Szkoda.

— W takim razie uciekaj, jak możesz najszybciej — stwierdza Seb, wypuszczając go, i czuje odrobinę satysfakcji z tego, że facet _rzeczywiście_ pędzi przez siebie, ale to za mało. Seb nurkuje w alejkę za sklepem, kopie kontener na śmieci, po czym skręca sobie papierosa; tytoń smakuje jak przegrana, jak bieda, ale przynajmniej sprawia, że palec, którym zazwyczaj dotykał spustu, przestaje go swędzieć.

— Proszę, _proszę_ — oznajmia cień, mówiący dziwnie… śpiewnie… cień. — _Jesteśmy_ dzisiaj głodni, czyż nie?

Seb zerka w lewo, w prawo, po czym ponownie spogląda przed siebie; wychodzący z ciemności mężczyzna jest za mały, żeby być niebezpieczny, ma zbyt szalony błysk w oczach, żeby być czymkolwiek innym poza czystym niebezpieczeństwem. Na rękawie jego koszuli — niemowlęco błękitnego, podwiniętego do góry — jest krew, która jest stara, ale nie aż tak, zbrązowiała, ale nie do końca _zaschła_, co jest wystarczająco dobre na początek.

— A kim ty jesteś? — pyta Seb, ponownie się zaciągając. — Jeśli zamierzasz spróbować mnie zabić, równie dobrze możesz dać mi skończyć palić.

— _Spróbować_ cię zabić — odpowiada mężczyzna, otwiera niemożliwie szeroko oczy, po czym odrzuca do tyłu głowę i wybucha śmiechem, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał. — Cóż, owszem, gdybym zamierzał _spróbować_…

— Jestem uzbrojony — stwierdza Seb, raczej z ciekawości niż strachu, a stojący przed nim mężczyzna mruży oczy.

— Nie jesteś — oznajmia — ale chciałbyś być, o, jakie to słodkie, zostałeś _wydalony_, sześć miesięcy temu, prawda? Ooo, a to ciekawe, pochodzisz z rodziny bogatej od pokoleń, ale nie zbyt wielu, wielu wystarczająco, żeby było to tym gorsze, czyż nie? Poczucie godności jest takie _zabawne_. Garnitur jest twój, Bóg jeden wie dlaczego, jest tragiczny, ale buty… o, mój drogi, Brixton, _naprawdę_… ukradłeś buty, mogłeś zrobić to w lepszym miejscu, jeśli już zamierzasz zadawać sobie ten trud…

To czysty cios pięścią, gładko wyprowadzony, nieco wstrzymany, ale nie za bardzo; mężczyzna się chwieje, krew spływa z kącika jego ust, po czym facet się prostuje. Jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, kiedy spogląda na papierosa, którym Seb balansuje pomiędzy wargami, a potem uśmiecha się.

To najgorszy uśmiech, jaki Seb kiedykolwiek widział. A miał cholernie dużą konkurencję. Seb szczerzy się w odpowiedzi, ponieważ równie dobrze może to zrobić, po czym zaciąga się po raz kolejny.

— Nie myliłeś się odnośnie głodu.

— Cóż, jesteś najlepszą rozrywką _całego_ dzisiejszego dnia — stwierdza mężczyzna, wyciąga rękę, znowu mówi śpiewnie, przeciąga sylaby, a Seb nie może zidentyfikować jego akcentu, nie słychać go w żadnym słowie i w każdym z nich jednocześnie. Bierze kawałek papieru, który tamten mu podaje, grubą wizytówkę, białe litery pysznią się na matowej czerni, układają się w słowa _Jim Moriarty_ i adres, napisany gustowną czcionką w górnym prawym rogu. — I oczywiście się nie myliłem; nigdy się nie mylę.

— Każdy czasem się myli, panie Moriarty.

— Nazywam się Jim — oznajmia Jim — i w tym przypadku nie, nigdy.

— Czyżby?

— Powiem ci coś — stwierdza Jim, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, po czym strzela palcami i u wylotu alejki pojawia się nagle samochód, co jest szalone, co jest _niemożliwe_. — Ty, mój mały, przymierający głodem artysto, wejdziesz zaraz do tego sklepu. Za ladą jest mężczyzna, ma na sobie szarą marynarkę, jest przerażony i śmierdzi szczynami, przepraszam, to moja wina. Odbierzesz od niego moje trzydzieści tysięcy funtów, używając do tego wszystkich koniecznych środków… wiem, że jesteś głodnym chłopcem, pora na kolację, czy to nie będzie miłe… a potem on zdejmie twoje — w tym momencie Jim milknie, wyciąga rękę, dotyka klap garnituru Seba i aż _drży_ z obrzydzenia — _wymiary_, brrrr. Przyniesiesz to wszystko z powrotem pod adres na wizytówce, tak? Tak, powinno ci pójść jak z płatka.

— Nie musi zdejmować moich wymiarów — odpowiada Seb i kiedy to mówi, wie, że to nieodpowiedni w tej sytuacji wyraz sprzeciwu, ostatni rozsądny wyraz sprzeciwu, na jaki go stać, ale fakt jest faktem. — Znam je.

— Najwyraźniej _nie_ — odpowiada Jim i ponownie ma na twarzy ten wyraz, ten komicznie przerażony wyraz, co jest niemal śmieszne, serio. — Jeśli ponownie zobaczę cię w tych ubraniach, zemdli mnie, a jeśli nie dostarczysz pieniędzy przed osiemnastą, zrobię _z ciebie_ dywanik, pomyślmy, tak, pasowałby w salonie, a _szkoda_ by było.

— Nie wiesz nawet, jak się nazywam — stwierdza Seb, co ponownie nie jest argumentem, jaki zamierzał przywołać, ale palce znowu zaczynają go swędzieć i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie czuje głodu, _zawsze_ go czuje, od kiedy po raz pierwszy postawił stopę na pustyni i na długo wcześniej. — Zamierzasz zaufać mi w kwestii pieniędzy?

— Cóż, jako że wyraziłem się jasno, iż konsekwencje mojego rozczarowania będą przykre — oznajmia Jim — tak, tak sądzę. A twoje imię to banał, kochanie, jeden telefon, żadne wyzwanie, a _naprawdę _nienawidzę się nudzić…

— Sebastian — odpowiada Seb automatycznie, jakby ktoś wyciągnął z niego to słowo siłą. — Sebastian Moran.

Jim zamiera w ruchu, trwa to jakieś pół sekundy, cały drży, zsuwa okulary z nosa. Ponownie się uśmiecha i ten uśmiech jest bardziej przerażający, ale jednocześnie mniej, sprawia, że Seb czuje się, jakby ktoś rozkładał go na kawałki.

— Och, _Sebastianie _— oznajmia — tak, myślę, że dobrze się sprawisz.

…

Jim ma dość pakowania, ma dość tego charakterystycznego posmaku w ustach po zbyt długich przerwach między posiłkami, spragnionego, cichego echa zaciskających się z całej siły zębów, ponieważ nie ma czego włożyć do ust. Nie uczy się liczyć kart, gdyż już to umie, gdyż to obrzydliwie proste, oczywiste, a oni są głupi, oni wszyscy są głupi, Siobhan i jej przyjaciele, i jej nie-do-końca przyjaciele, brutale o szerokich barach, _gdzie twoja matka, gdzie twoja matka? _

Nie uczy się liczyć kart, ale musi oczywiście nauczyć Siobhan ich nie liczyć, nigdy ich nie liczyć, są zadania, z którymi żaden ośmiolatek by sobie nie poradził, a on i tak nie nadaje się do uczenia kogoś, nie Jim, nigdy się nie nadawał i nigdy nie będzie. Zamiast tego pokazuje jej sztuczki, sygnały, karty w rękach ludzi przy stole zamaskowane płaczem dziecka, a także wymówki dla niego… _Nie ma go kto pilnować_, stwierdza Siobhan, _nikt poza nami_, dodaje Siobhan, _płacze, jeśli go zostawię_, tłumaczy Siobhan, zlitujcie się. Ponieważ właśnie o to chodzi, o litość, nie jest tak użyteczna jak strach, ale Jim jest jeszcze młody, wie, jak wykorzystać to, co ma, a ludzie są tacy _prości_, naprawdę, kiedy się umie się z nimi obchodzić.

— Mamusiu, jestem głodny — jęczy Jim, a ma na myśli _pas_. — Mamusiu, jestem zmęczony — mamrocze i ma na myśli _postaw wreszcie, nie mamy na to całej nocy_.

Siobhan staje się zarozumiała, nie zajmuje to dużo czasu, trzeba się tego było spodziewać; niedługo później zaczyna uważać, że to wszystko było jej pomysłem, to _nie do zniesienia_, powoduje, że Jima swędzi coś pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, w podeszwach butów.

— Podziękuj matce za jedzenie, które możesz włożyć do ust — oznajmia, a Jim krzywi się w swój talerz, zmusza ją do zabrania go na tor wyścigowy; trzy tygodnie i ma już wyczucie tego wszystkiego oraz konia wyścigowego do podkucia, a także poznaczonego krostami, grubego nastolatka o imieniu Owen, który jest na tyle mądry, że nie zagląda darowanemu koniowi w zęby.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz postawić _przeciwko…?_ — zaczyna Owen jeden raz, jeden, jedyny raz, a Jim wybucha łzami dla lepszego efektu. Nie wspomina, jak łatwo było zatruć jedzenie głównego faworyta wyścigu; ma wystarczająco dużo lat, żeby zacząć odczuwać niesmak dla niedokładności, zostawiania komuś pola do manipulacji, a poza tym to nie tak, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek dziwi się, że nagle jest o jednego chłopca stajennego więcej.

…

Jim pracuje z opuszczonego wieżowca, z gwarnego magazynu, z zarekwirowanego biura, z rufy kradzionego jachtu; Jim pracuje nad martwymi ciałami i tymi jeszcze nie do końca martwymi, nigdy się nie wzdryga, ale tylko dlatego, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie _przestaje_. Seb przyzwyczaja się do tego po pewnym czasie, do telefonu komórkowego, który Jim mu kupił, do nowej, kompletnej garderoby, która zjawiła się u niego w ciągu nocy, do zapakowanego jak prezent karabinu snajperskiego schowanego pod kołdrą, z czerwoną wstążką błyszczącą na poduszce. Jim to najdziwniejsza robota, jaką Seb kiedykolwiek miał — ponieważ Jim jest robotą, od samego początku, cała reszta tego to tylko semantyka, zabójcze strzały — ale nie może powiedzieć, że mu się ona nie podoba.

— Myślałem o Pradze — oznajmia Jim nad kolacją. Nie je, ponieważ czasami tak ma, wydaje się odczuwać jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność z oglądania, jak Seb to robi. Czasami z kolei przejada się, zamawia więcej jedzenia, niż ktokolwiek mógłby potrzebować, i nie zamierza się nim dzielić; Seb poddał się i postanowił zaprzestać prób zrozumienia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. — Za, powiedzmy, dwadzieścia minut, nie chciałbym, żebyś zakrztusił się swoim makaronem.

— Ależ chciałbyś — odpowiada Seb z pełnymi ustami tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Jimowi drgają powieki, bo to jeden z tych dni, kiedy tego typu rzeczy są dla niego ważne. — Ale nikt jeszcze nie zakrztusił się makaronem w całej historii świata…

— Mógłbyś być pierwszy — stwierdza Jim. — Może go zatrułem.

— Nie jesteś wystarczająco podekscytowany jak na truciznę — mówi Seb i prycha. Tak czy siak bierze łyk wody, nie dlatego, że się denerwuje, nie do końca, ale instynkt to instynkt i tak dalej. — A więc Praga za dwadzieścia minut. Jeśli znowu włamałeś się do mojego mieszkania, żeby spakować moje rzeczy…

— To nie włamanie, jeśli ma się klucz — informuje go Jim, a Seb przewraca oczami.

— A kto dorobił ten klucz, hmm?

— Czyżbyś zamierzał się ode mnie odciąć? — pyta Jim i tym razem jest poważny w ten chory, morderczy sposób. Pochyla się za daleko nad stołem, a jego palce bezwiednie same przesuwają się po krawędzi noża. — _Odpowiedz mi._

— Tylko gdybyś mnie o to poprosił — stwierdza Seb, a Jim się uspokaja, prostuje na krześle, uśmiecha w sposób, który jest prawie (nie do końca) uroczy.

— Dobrze, dobrze — oznajmia — to właśnie miałem na myśli.

…

Carl Powers jest starszy, większy, a Jim ma teraz pieniądze, nie olbrzymie sumy, wystarczająco dużo, żeby sobie radzić, wygrane w karty, zarobione na torze wyścigowym, ukradzione, kiedy daje radę to zrobić, czyli _zazwyczaj_. Jim ma pieniądze, wystarczająco dużo, żeby kupić nowy płaszcz, nowe buty, żeby mieć jedzenie na stole, żeby płacić czynsz; ma jedenaście lat, a czuje się, jakby miał sto jedenaście, tyle że…

Tyle że wciąż jest dzieckiem, gdzieś tam, pod spodem, głęboko na dnie i ma pieniądze, ale niewystarczająco dużo, żeby na nich spać, niewystarczająco, żeby _wyglądać_, jakby je miał — któregoś dnia, jasna sprawa, jeszcze nie teraz. Ma nowy płaszcz, ale tylko dla niego jest on nowy, a jego buty nie są dziurawe, ale są też pozbawione nowych sznurówek i dlatego Carl Powers wszystko to zaczyna, to wszystko przez _buty_, pierdolone buty, to nie tak, że Jim może coś na to poradzić.

To, co by powiedział, nie ma znaczenia; tak Jim powtarza sobie później, kiedy zdaje sobie już sprawę, że ich nie pamięta, co przerywa jego życie jako człowieka o idealnej pamięci, ponieważ potrafi liczyć karty, ale nie umie zliczyć poniżeń, nie ma w tym numerów ani stawek. Potrafi czytać z ludzkich twarzy, a tym razem wszystkie się śmiały, Carl Powers stał na ich czele, a Jim nie pamięta, co mówili, ale pamięta krew pulsującą w policzkach, swędzenie rąk, palącą potrzebę _zrobienia_ czegoś, przerwania tego wszystkiego.

Jim czuje niemalże ulgę, kiedy Carl Powers — starszy, większy, także silniejszy — uderza go w twarz, bo może. Czuje niemalże ulgę, kiedy ten pluje tuż obok jego głowy, nie trafia w nią i śmieje się, jakby był komiczny, jakby był taki zabawny, bo, cóż… Teraz to już gra, czyż nie? W grze zawsze jest jeden zwycięzca i jeden przegrany, a Jim… o, tak, Jim wie, _co_ powinien teraz zrobić.

…

Seb wraca do domu ze sklepu spożywczego i znajduje parę wartych tysiąc pięćset funtów okularów przeciwsłonecznych leżących na drugiej od góry półce jego lodówki; nie jest zdziwiony, nie jest nawet zrezygnowany, po prostu wyjmuje je stamtąd i szuka po omacku telefonu.

— Ty pierdolony świrze — oznajmia — mieszkam w _Brixton_.

Jim chichocze niebezpiecznie i stwierdza śpiewnym głosem:

— Wcale nie.

Seb nie łapie, o co mu wtedy chodziło, aż do następnego ranka, kiedy budzi się w pustym mieszkaniu, gdzie nie ma jego ubrań, nie ma jego mebli, nie ma nic poza łóżkiem i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, które ktoś nasunął mu na twarz we śnie. We frontowych drzwiach jego mieszkania stoi mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze i ciemnych okularach, trzyma znak z napisem „Marudzenie, przyjęcie dla jednej osoby"; Seb pokazuje mu środkowy palec i łapie taksówkę, każe się zawieźć na adres, pod którym mieściła się ostatnia kryjówka Jima.

— Mogłeś mnie po prostu poprosić — mówi, kiedy Jim otwiera drzwi i nie ma na sobie nic poza złośliwym uśmieszkiem oraz, co wredne z jego strony, drugą parą okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

— A gdzie w tym niby zabawa? — pyta i odwraca się do niego tyłem, odchodzi, wiedząc bez spoglądania za siebie, że Seb wejdzie za nim do środka.

…

Jim tym razem nie czeka, ponieważ nie ma na to czasu, jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, telefonów do wykonania, akcentów i głosów do pożyczenia sobie, ukradzenia, sześć godzin do spędzenia, siedząc z tyłu supermarketu i słuchając, jak ludzie mówią, po czym naśladując ich po cichu. Zaczyna chodzić do szpitali, gdyż należy poznać tamtych ludzi, udać czyjegoś syna, czyjegoś bratanka, dziecko pielęgniarki; zaczyna chodzić do szkoły, bo jest ograniczona liczba kłamstw, które można powiedzieć policjantowi szukającemu wagarowiczów, a ostatecznie pewnego dnia będzie musiał sfałszować listy obecności z tych wszystkich miesięcy.

Carl Powers zaczyna go bić raz w tygodniu w pobliżu parku, w którym się spotkali, i Jim mu na to pozwala, podoba mu się to bardziej, niż po sobie pokazuje, wie, że będzie wspominał to później, te krótkie chwile. Zaczyna o tym myśleć jak o lekcjach anatomii, ponieważ tak jest łatwiej, ponieważ to zabawne; które ciosy zostawią jakie siniaki, jak mocno ludzkie ramię może być wykręcone za głową, jak pachnie pot, kiedy powstaje z poczucia zwycięstwa, a nie ze strachu. Carl ma mięśnie pływaka, szczególnie zwarte w ramionach, w udach, a Jim dobrze się z nimi zapoznaje, chlipie krokodyle łzy, ponieważ to sprawia, że Carl uderza mocniej, ponieważ jeśli ma się nauczyć, to zamierza się _nauczyć_, cholera by to, a nie ma niczego, co ten brutal może zrobić, czego Jim nie mógłby zrobić sobie sam, tyle że lepiej, gorzej, więc równie dobrze może się przy tym _czegoś_ nauczyć.

— A więc znowu jakieś bójki — stwierdza Siobhan raz, jeden, jedyny raz, a Jim wzrusza ramionami, gryzie znacząco kanapkę i przewraca podbitymi oczami.

…

Lecą do Detroit, to długi lot, prywatnym samolotem, a Jim wciąż zachowuje się dziwnie, jak wtedy, kiedy latają prywatnymi liniami; jego oczy uciekają do okien, do wyjść, z powrotem zerkają na Seba i zazwyczaj chce grać w karty, ale nie dzisiaj, dzisiaj warczy, kiedy Seb rozkłada stolik, więc ten tylko wzrusza ramionami, wraca do swojej książki, czeka.

Przewidywane odpłacenie się nie nadchodzi, a w przypadku Jima nie ma ciszy, która nie jest powiązana z odpłacaniem się, nawet we śnie. Kiedy Jim śpi cicho, budzi się pełen przemocy albo szalony, albo jedno i drugie; kiedy śpi normalnie, _rozmawia_ z kimś, wyrzuca z siebie na wpół wypowiedziane myśli, które nie znaczą nic, znaczą wszystko, pożycza nazwiska i zaciska ręce na koszulach Seba, w których tamten zaczął sypiać, żeby powstrzymać Jima przed wbijaniem mu paznokci w ciało. Jim nigdy nie milczy, chyba że coś się zbliża, a Seb czeka na odpowiedni moment, czyści swój karabin, wypożycza tani amerykański samochód, ten, który Jim mu każe, gdy wysiadają z samolotu, zawozi ich obu pod adres wystukany przez Jima na GPSie.

— W oknie na czwartym piętrze, trzecim od prawej, będzie mężczyzna — oznajmia ot, tak Jim po tym, jak zaparkowali samochód na wolnym miejscu przy innej opuszczonej ulicy. — Masz trzy minuty, odliczam.

— Chcesz, żebym go namierzył? — pyta Seb dla zabawy, serio, a uśmiech, który ożywa w zmarszczkach w kącikach oczu Jima, jest tego wart.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada mu. — Chcę, żebyś go zabił.

Trzy minuty to o wiele za mało czasu, za mało, żeby ustawić karabin snajperski, żeby obliczyć siłę wiatru, żeby sprawdzić otoczenie, żeby odpowiednio wycelować z siedzenia kierowcy; Seb uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie i _porusza się_, błyskawicznie namierza cel, sprawdza teren, w ułamku sekundy wycelowuje w pęknięcie w oknie, to wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zgadnąć z dużym prawdopodobieństwem. Opada na dźwignię zmiany biegów, jego łokieć wbija się w żołądek Jima mocno, co nie jest konieczne, ale nie jest też pozbawione zalet, mówi:

— Nie oddychaj, popierdoleńcu.

— Nawet o tym nie marzyłem — mamrocze Jim, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze, a potem ich cel pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku i to najprostsza rzecz na świecie, jeden oddech, dwa, palce zaciskające się na spuście, czysty strzał, wprost w czoło, Jim wybucha śmiechem, krztusi się nim, syczy:

— Dobry chłopiec.

— Pierdol się, szefie — oznajmia Seb, wciąż się szczerząc, a Jim wplata palce we włosy Seba, ciągnie za nie, tylko raz, po czym wzdycha i odpycha go.

— Drzwi — stwierdza tym swoim znudzonym głosem, tym, którego używa tuż przed tym, jak zrobi coś o wiele gorszego niż zwykłe _zabójstwo_, a Seb kręci głową i wychodzi z samochodu.

Nie robią… nic, jeśli chodzi o mieszkanie. Seb spodziewa się podpalenia, kolejnej eksplozji, jak ta ze dwa tygodnie temu, chociaż splądrowania; Jim po prostu je obchodzi, z powrotem wyprostowany, jego pięty dotykają podłogi przed palcami stóp, zanim pochyla się nad zwłokami i zakłada na jedną rękę lateksową rękawiczkę.

— Powinieneś dać mi to zrobić — stwierdza Seb, wytrącony z równowagi, kiedy Jim pozbawia lewej ręki mężczyzny srebrnego sygnetu. — Lepiej, żeby to były moje odciski niż twoje, jeśli już jakieś mają być.

— Ach, tak, ponieważ bycie tak _nieprofesjonalnym_ dla mnie jest typowe — odpowiada Jim. Po czym dodaje: — Spal to, dobrze? Będę w samochodzie. — I jest to, ostatecznie, prawie normalne.

Seb zostawia ładunki wybuchowe, rozkłada je po całym mieszkaniu, tak na wszelki wypadek, używa C4, który zawsze ma przy sobie na okazje takie jak ta; nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie go potrzebować. Gdy wraca do samochodu, Jim siedzi na rozłożonym do końca fotelu pasażera, trzyma sygnet nad swoją głową, ogląda go ze wszystkich stron i obserwuje, jak odbija światło.

— Powiedz mi, Sebastianie Moranie — mówi, a w jego głosie jest ślad chichotu, jednego z tych bardziej szalonych, to dziwne, cała ta sprawa, nawet jak na Jima — czy myślisz, że trzymanie się zasady oko za oko _naprawdę_ uczyniłoby cały świat ślepym?

— Czemu zadowolić się jednym? — pyta Seb i odpala C4.

…

To nie zdobycie trucizny jest ciężkie, ale wybranie jej; czterej lekarze jedzą Jimowi prosto z ręki razem z pewną pielęgniarką, w trzech różnych szpitalach i wszyscy myślą, że jest biednym, osieroconym durniem, to takie proste, od początku aż do końca, wszyscy, im starszy Jim jest, tym głupsi są ludzie, a teraz ma trzynaście lat, co oznacza, że Carl Powers ma piętnaście, co z kolei oznacza, że Jim musi się zabrać do roboty, żeby to wszystko się nie zestarzało, nie spowszedniało, co odebrałoby mu dynamizm, bo jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której potrzeba do tej pracy, to właśnie _dynamizm_.

Ale wybór jest trudny, bo Jim rozumie potrzebę czystego wyjścia, gładkiego podania, bo nienawidzi niedokładności, zostawiania komuś pola do manipulacji, ale naprawdę, tym pierwszym razem, chciałby zobaczyć trochę_ cierpienia_ i rozważa to, możliwości, za i przeciw, arszenik byłby bardziej bolesny, ale jad kiełbasiany oznacza, że może siedzieć i _patrzeć_, więc…

To takie proste, że niemalże psuje atmosferę, siedzenie na ławkach dla widowni na spotkaniu pływaków, pożyczony szkolny mundurek, ręce schowane w kieszeniach, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, jak się trzęsą.

— Dla kogo tu przyszedłeś? — pyta czyjaś matka, a Jim uśmiecha się, pochyla głowę.

— Tak po prawdzie to dla zespołu, chciałem spróbować się do niego dostać, ale byłem zbyt nieśmiały. — A one cmokają, wszystkie, cały ten tłum dookoła niego, nazywają go uroczym, co jest tak śmieszne, serio, ludzie są tacy _śmieszni_.

Carl Powers umiera zgodnie z planem, a Jim odgrywa przerażonego, odgrywa zszokowanego, a ta matka, która wcześniej go pytała, kładzie uspakajająco rękę na jego ramieniu i mówi:

— Och, kochanie, dzięki Bogu, że ostatecznie nie spróbowałeś, czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, ci biedni chłopcy…

I Jim musi ugryźć się w policzek, żeby powstrzymać śmiech, póki nie minie wystarczająco dużo czasu, póki nie zamknie się w sypialni mieszkania, za które to on płaci, buty Carla zapakowane w plastik, a jego matka wrzeszczy:

— Ciszej trochę, Jimmy, Jezu! — Ale zasłużył sobie na to, czyż nie? Więc jej nie słucha.

…

Są z powrotem w samolocie, tym razem lecą do Vegas, a Jim jest dziwny, dziwniejszy, teraz nie milczy, wisi na telefonie od startu do lądowania, balansuje nożem paznokciami kciuków i patrzy gniewnie, bardzo gniewnie.

— Sprzedaj to — mówi. — Kup to — nakazuje. — Strać to, a własnoręcznie oplotę ci te śliczne włosy dookoła szyi i cię nimi uduszę — oznajmia. — Sprawdź mnie, jeśli nie wierzysz.

Seb czeka; Jim już nie drga, przestał gdzieś nad Rockies, teraz to tylko on i nóż, którym już nie balansuje, ale wbija go na ćwierć centymetra w opuszkę kciuka, a Seb by się tym martwił, tyle że Jim już ma tam bliznę, tyle że to stary zwyczaj, którego Seb po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie widział na własne oczy, więc czeka, wciąż, zawsze.

— To _ten_ śmieszny — oznajmia Jim po porzuceniu telefonu, tuż przed lądowaniem i mówi to z niebezpiecznym akcentem, tym, który jest najbardziej podobny do akcentu z miejsca, gdzie dorastał; Seb unosi głowę, obserwuje. — Nie mój ulubiony, ale z drugiej strony, _tak bardzo_ mój ulubiony, czy to nie ciekawe? Nie nudny, zdecydowanie, muszę to przyznać. Wolałbym jednak nie, wydaje mi się, że… nie, cóż. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czyż nie? Śmieszny. To powiedziałem.

— Powinienem za tym nadążać? — pyta Seb i pół sekundy później nóż sterczy z siedzenia tuż obok jego głowy, a Jim siedzi na jego kolanach, jego krwawiący kciuk tworzy smugę w dół grzbietu nosa Seba, a jego oczy są tak szalone, że to niemalże niesprawiedliwe.

— Zrobisz, co ci się _powie_ — syczy Jim, pochylając się. — _Prawda?_ — A Seb gryzie jego szyję na tyle mocno, żeby wystarczyło to za odpowiedź.

Znajdują kolejny samochód, kolejny tani model do wypożyczenia, kolejną pracowniczkę, której oczy nie koncentrują się za bardzo na Jimie, ponieważ niczyje oczy nie lubią koncentrować się na Jimie, kiedy ten zachowuje się tak jak teraz, przerażająco i cicho, rozciąga mięśnie ramion, a Seb starł krew z nosa, ale nie oznacza to, że jest czysty, więc tylko jej dziękuje, bierze kluczki i dojeżdża samochodem do Bellagio. Jim bawi się GPSem, wyciąga sygnet z kieszeni i zakłada go na lewą rękę, drży na tyle mocno, że Seb czuje to z siedzenia kierowcy, po czym Jim mówi:

— Nie jedź złą stroną drogi, dobra? — A Seb go nie uderza, mógłby, ale tego nie robi.

Kiedy GPS oznajmia na głos, że za trzy minuty znajdą się u celu, Jim wyciąga opakowanie na płyty z kieszeni, którą musiał mieć zrobioną na zamówienie, co ma mnóstwo sensu i w ogóle go nie ma. Wewnątrz opakowania jest płyta CD, a Seb nie wie, w co dzisiaj grają, co robią, po prostu wie, że powinien robić to, co mu powiedziano; zakłada, że to kod, sekwencja do detonacji, pomoc do włamania się do systemu komputerowego, _cokolwiek_, póki Jim nie wyciąga płyty z opakowania i nie wkłada jej do chaosu guzików i cyferblatów, który udaje system dźwięku.

— Rozkazy? — pyta Seb, ponieważ równie dobrze może to teraz zrobić, a Jim podnosi jeden palec.

— Nic nie mów — stwierdza. — I strzelaj, jeśli musisz. A teraz się _zamknij_, jestem zajęty.

_Dureń_, myśli Seb, ale nic nie mówi, ponieważ tak mu powiedziano, ponieważ ma swoje rozkazy i będzie się ich trzymał, ponieważ wypełnianie rozkazów to jego zadanie i wie, kiedy powinien się ich trzymać. Jim bierze głęboki oddech, po czym długo go wypuszcza, a stereo zaczyna grać _Staying alive_; Jim odchyla głowę do tyłu, zamyka oczy, a potem zaczyna się poruszać, całe jego ciało wije się na tandetnym plastikowym siedzeniu, prawie tańczy, ale nie_ do końca_.

— Co… — zaczyna Seb, zapominając się, a dwa palce Jima dotykają lekko jego tętnicy szyjnej, więc Seb się zamyka.

Dojeżdżają do Bellagio, a z płyty wciąż leci ta sama piosenka; Jim pstryka palcami i Seb wysiada, okrąża samochód, aby otworzyć mu drzwi, czeka, póki jego szef nie nasunie na nos okularów przeciwsłonecznych, których nie miał na sobie wcześniej. Kiedy Jim wysiada, powłóczy nogami, obraca się, po czym prostuje szyję z trzaskiem, energicznie kroczy do przodu, wyglądając przy tym jak największy gracz w mieście. Ponownie pstryka palcami, gdy mijają portiera, a Seb rzuca mu kluczyki i jedną z pięćdziesiątek, które Jim wręczył mu w czasie lotu, w środku rozmowy telefonicznej, zanim przybrał swoją typową pozycję — i robi to tuż za prawym ramieniem Jima, ponieważ najwyraźniej grają w tę grę, ponieważ Seb jest dzisiaj facetem do wynajęcia, musi odpowiednio się zachowywać, żeby odegrać swoją rolę.

— Drinki — stwierdza Jim, kiedy są w środku, nie spogląda za Sebem, gdy ten się od niego odłącza i kieruje w stronę baru. Zamawia Jimowi gin z tonikiem, sobie shota whiskey, zwraca jedną szklankę i zmierza do stolika z blackjackiem z drugą. Jim znalazł sobie miejsce przy grze, która w sposób dość oczywisty wywołuje największe emocje w pomieszczeniu i pomimo że po obu jego stronach są wolne krzesła, Seb stoi, nie porusza prawym ramieniem, trzyma oczy szeroko otwarte.

— Będziesz potrzebował sztonów — oznajmia krupier, patrząc na Jima, jakby ten znajdował się w złym miejscu, a Jim zaszczyca go swoim trzecim w kolejności najbardziej okropnym uśmiechem, po czym strzela palcami tuż pod nosem Seba.

Co wyjaśnia sto tysięcy amerykańskich dolarów, które zostawił w portfelu Seba; Seb nie prycha, ponieważ zniszczyłoby to efekt, na jaki Jim rzecz jasna liczy, więc Seb po prostu podchodzi do kasy i wymienia wszystkie pieniądze. Kiedy opuszcza sztony na stół obok łokcia Jima, rozdający karty otwiera oczy tak szeroko, że prawie nie da się uwierzyć, iż nie wypadają, a Seb nie uśmiecha się, stając ponownie za ramieniem Jima, przestawia się na czekanie na… na cokolwiek by nie czekali.

Oczy Jima, co Seb stwierdza po minucie, nie koncentrują się na kartach. Wpatrują się w punkt tuż nad głową rozdającego karty, a sam Jim nic nie mówi, kiwa głową, kiedy chce podwyższyć stawkę, uderza palcami w stół, kiedy zamierza spasować; jego głowa wciąż się kiwa, bardzo lekko, wciąż w rytm tej pierdolonej piosenki i, och, Seb zaczyna to wszystko łapać. Potrzebował minuty, żeby przyjrzeć się grze, a Seb kupił mu czas. Chciał szansy, żeby znaleźć linię odniesienia, a Seb mu ją wręczył.

Jim nie odzywa się, nie spuszcza wzroku z tego punktu na ścianie, nie przestaje poruszać głową i wygrywa każde rozdanie.

Dwadzieścia minut zajmuje krupierowi, by zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę; czterdzieści minut i ktoś go zmienia, co jest oczywiście wyreżyserowane, strażnicy zaczynają zbierać się przy najbliższych drzwiach, a kamery odwracają się w ich kierunku. Seb zostaje przy ramieniu Jima, nie kłopocze się informowaniem go o tym, gdyż Jim, mimo wszystkich swoich grzechów, zawsze wie, co robi. Nie zachowywałby się tak ostentacyjnie, gdyby nie _zamierzał_ zachowywać się ostentacyjnie, a Seb myśli: _Strzelaj, jeśli musisz, zamknij się, jeśli nie_, nic nie mówi, zaciska palce w kieszeni.

Godzina i dwadzieścia minut, a sto tysięcy Jima zdążyło się już potroić, w ich kierunku idzie mężczyzna, starszy, ma na sobie garnitur zbyt elegancki, żeby być kimś spoza zarządzania, może to nawet właściciel, a twarz Jima drga, na sekundę pojawia się na niej _wściekłość_, wściekłość, której Seb jeszcze nigdy nie widział, ale Jim nie przestaje grać, pokazuje się walet pik, Jim używa gestu do podwyższenia stawki, a Seb wie już, zanim ten facet zdąży dojść do ich stolika, że to po to tu przyszli, po tego mężczyznę, po ten moment.

— Przepraszam najmocniej — mówi nieznajomy, a Jim obraca się na krześle ze swoim pierwszym najbardziej okropnym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy i mężczyzna z trudem łapie powietrze, wyciąga rękę po krzesło, żeby nie upaść, kolory odpływają z jego twarzy jeszcze zanim rozdający karty położy dziesiątkę pik na walecie Jima, idealne dwadzieścia jeden punktów, jeszcze zanim Jim wypije resztę swojego drinka i położy sygnet na kartach, uniesie brwi i szklankę.

— Teraz skończone — oznajmia śpiewnie Jim, a spojrzenie mężczyzny przesuwa się z sygnetu na twarz Jima, jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, a Jim zaczyna niemalże niedosłyszalnie śpiewać, _ah ah ah ah, staying alive_, i kogokolwiek Seb nie zabił w Detroit, to był cel tego wszystkiego, tak wygląda zabójczy cios, który miał tam zadać, więc Seb unosi brwi, palec, naśladuje nim gest naciskania spustu i Jim wybucha śmiechem, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna płakać, a w tym samym czasie Seb zbiera sztony i idzie je spieniężyć.

Pieprzą się w łazience na stacji benzynowej dziesięć minut drogi od miasta, wokół jest tylko pustynia, a Seb lubi pustynię, lubi uciekać z Jimem, ponieważ to nigdy nie wydaje się być ucieczką, nawet gdy tak wyraźnie, _wyraźnie_ jest. Wciąż nie jest pewien, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie zna tak dobrze Jima, ale wie wystarczająco wiele; wie, że Jim kazał mu się zatrzymać, żeby mogli zmienić ubrania, włamać się do samochodu jakiegoś biednego durnia, wie, że kiedy Jim podąża za nim do łazienki i strzela palcami, ma na myśli _sprawdź kabiny, zamknij drzwi_.

Pewnego dnia Jim go tak zabije, w łazience na stacji benzynowej, którą kazał najpierw Sebowi sprawdzić, ale ten dzień to jeszcze nie dzisiaj i, cholera jasna, Sebowi nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby to miało być dzisiaj. Ma trzysta tysięcy amerykańskich dolarów w kieszeni i Jim kroczy ku niemu z szeroko otwartymi, dzikimi oczyma, a jego ciało wciąż drga do taktu tej cholernej piosenki; Seb może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zobaczyć, jak to wszystko się potoczy.

Pieprzą się od miesięcy, od tamtego pierwszego dnia, od kiedy Seb poszedł pod adres napisany na wizytówce, z trzydziestoma tysiącami funtów i swoimi wymiarami zapisanymi trzęsącą się dłonią kogoś, kogo rzepki zostały wyrwane ze stawów. Pod adresem znalazł pusty magazyn, pusty, jeśli nie liczyć broni, setek, tysięcy sztuk broni uporządkowanych według numerów serii, a Seb miał oczy szeroko otwarte z pożądania, jeszcze zanim Jim wychylił się zza kolumny, boso, w spodniach za cztery tysiące funtów i tej samej poplamionej krwią koszuli.

— Hej — powiedział, a jego głos znowu zabrzmiał śpiewnie, dziwnie, przeciągając to słowo w dwie sylaby, a Seb odkryje później, że to się dzieje bardzo często, od kiedy zaczął się interesować mandaryńskim i szwedzkim, że kiedy zaczyna mówić śpiewnie, ciężko mu przestać, ale wtedy tego nie wiedział, wiedział tylko, że ten mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny i szalony, i niemożliwy, że ten mężczyzna wygląda jak tygrysy, o których Seb śnił i, cóż…

— Przyniosłem ci pieniądze — powiedział — i wymiary też. Miałeś rację, nie znałem ich.

— A nie mówiłem? — oznajmił Jim, zaśpiewał, a potem zrobił krok do przodu, zmrużył oczy, nachylił się do niego, wziął głęboki oddech, zaśmiał się z zachwytem, dodał: — _naprawdę,_ tak po prostu, cóż, Sebastianie, _jesteś_ nieoczekiwanym bonusikiem.

Jim zrujnował go wtedy, siłą, przyszpilonego do stołu, z twarzą tuż nad M16, siniakami na biodrach, które nie schodziły przez całe tygodnie, paznokciami wbijającymi się w ciało; teraz Jim kiwa głową, dwa palce_, uderz mnie_, więc Seb to robi, rzuca go na brudną, wykafelkowaną ścianę, warczy do jego ucha. Jim próbuje mu się opierać, podnosi nogi, gryzie wargę Seba, domagając się krwi, a Seb mu pozwala, znowu, zawsze, ponieważ teraz robią właśnie to, co robili zawsze i nie ma znaczenia, kto jest na górze, ponieważ Jim zawsze jest górą, obnosi się ze swoją przewagą, jakby wymachiwał białą flagą, czerwoną, a Seb jest na wpół twardy za każdym razem, kiedy Jim trzepocze rzęsami, gdyż nie ma nikogo innego w Londynie, w Vegas, w Pradze, nikogo innego _nigdzie indziej_ na całej planecie, na czyje słowo by się wzniósł i spadł na samo dno, nikogo poza Jimem, Jim jest inny, Jim będzie miał cały świat i nic mniej, co sprawia, że Seb jest całym światem, przynajmniej przez większość dni, czy to nie miłe?

— Osiem minut — syczy Jim z dublińskim akcentem i oczami zbyt daleko. — Wykorzystaj je. — A Seb podnosi go, rzuca mocno w stronę umywalek, do jednej z nich i Jim z powrotem jest skoncentrowany, czujny i niemal-wściekły, ale uśmiecha się, ma krew Seba na wargach, mówi: — No proszę, kto przyszedł się ze mną pobawić, och, w porządku, niech będzie dziesięć. — Więc Seb doprowadza go do orgazmu w sześć, z fiutem za głęboko w, bo Jim miał w sobie zatyczkę jeszcze w Detroit, brudny mały drań, a Seb wiedział przez cały czas, ale miło ją z niego siłą wyrwać, pomachać nią przed jego twarzą, obserwować, jak wywraca oczami, kiedy Seb podnosi go, żeby wbić się w niego z całą siłą i jeszcze raz, i, i….

Jim zmusza potem Seba do ogolenia im obu głów, brzytwą, którą trzymał złożoną w kieszeni spodni, a jego usta tworzą idealne „o" pełne zdumienia.

— To tak dla praktyki, zanim mnie oskalpujesz, kochanie, nie patrz tak na mnie, wiesz, że jestem zabawny. — Pozbywa się kurtki Seba, odrywa rękawy od swojej własnej, rozbiera Seba do podkoszulka i ubiera jego koszulę, zapina ją na ostatni guzik, jest na niego za duża, więc efekt jest _psychotyczny_, serio, sprawia, że wygląda jak chłopak z bractwa, który za dużo wypił. Zostawiają sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i włamują się do najlepiej wyglądającego samochodu w okolicy, kabrioletu zaparkowanego na tyłach stacji, a syreny słychać już na horyzoncie.

(„_Niech będzie dziesięć_", przerobiliby nas na _kotlety mielone_, Jezu Chryste.)

— W Phoenix czeka na nas samolot — oznajmia Jim, po czym swobodnie, jakby to nic nie znaczyło, dodaje: — A właśnie, on zabił mojego ojca, więc ja zabiłem jego syna. Prosta wymiana, naprawdę. Możesz przestać się nad tym zastanawiać, nie kierujesz dzięki temu lepiej.

— Mmmm — stwierdza Seb. — Cóż, wiesz, co mówią. Jednooki mężczyzna w kraju ślepych i tak dalej.

Jim chichocze nisko, gardłowo, odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kładzie stopy na tablicy rozdzielczej.

— Yippee-ki-yay, skurczybyku — mówi i robi to śpiewnie, ale z idealnym akcentem; Seb nie przestaje się śmiać, póki nie przekroczą granicy z kolejnym stanem.

…

Jim słucha plotek, bardzo uważnie, po Carlu, ponieważ tak należy postąpić, ponieważ tak postąpiłby ktoś inteligentny, ponieważ matka pyta:

— Żadnych więcej bójek, Jimmy? — I zadaje to pytanie ostrożnie, niemal z przerażeniem, i to wcale nie tak, że ma w sobie choć cząstkę geniuszu, więc lepiej mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Kupuje walkmana, rozkłada go na części, zrobienie małej przeróbki zajmuje mu dwadzieścia sekund, dwadzieścia sekund, żeby włamać się na częstotliwość zarezerwowaną dla policji. Słucha cały dzień, codziennie, opuszcza lekcje w szkole, zbiera materiał do szantażu po drodze i ostatecznie, ostatecznie…

— _Znowu_ ten dzieciak, Holmes? Nie, nie dawajcie mu niczego, wyślijcie go do domu, to świr, ciągle przychodzi na posterunek, mówi coś o butach… no ja tego nie wiem, nie? Po prostu pozbądźcie się go stamtąd, zanim wrócę, Chryste.

Oczy Jima błyszczą jaśniej, kiedy spogląda na parę trampek zapakowanych w plastikową torbę, stojących na komodzie, wykrzywia usta, uśmiecha się. A więc _Holmes_. Czy to nie miłe?

…

Grają w tę grę, Jim i Seb — na początku tylko Jim, ponieważ Sebowi chwilę zajmuje załapanie, o co chodzi, zauważenie kątem oka żaru papierosa, który kosztuje za dużo, mignięcia trenczowego płaszcza. Wygląda, że Jimowi wydaje się, że on, Jim, jest zabawny. Ostatecznie jednak zaczyna rozumieć, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Jim tak zamierzał, jedno znaczące odchrząknięcie za dużo, jeden dziwny zbieg okoliczności za wiele, odbicie w okrągłym lustrze w rogu parkingu samochodowego; Jim śledzi go przez więcej dni niż go nie śledzi, czai się w cieniach, robi za jego ogon.

Seb wie, że powinien się tym przejmować, tak z logicznego punktu widzenia, w ten sam sposób, w który wie, że powinien się przejmować _większością_ rzeczy, które Jim robi; jest świadomy, że pieprzenie faceta, który rozsmarowuje sobie na ręce nasiona granatu, żeby zobaczyć, jak długo będzie miał po tym ślady, który tworzy w ludzkim ciele ujścia krwi niczym ujścia rzek, bo może i chce, nie wpisuje się w normę. Jim jest psychopatą, a Seb nie jest głupi; nie łapie wszystkiego tak szybko jak Jim, jasne, bo nikt tego nie potrafi, ale łapie na tyle szybko, żeby potrafić zobaczyć rzeczy oczywiste.

Ale z drugiej strony, to nie tak, że Seb jest zdrowy psychicznie, nie tak, że kiedykolwiek był, nie tak, że ta pustynia zmieniła w nim coś, co nie było już wcześniej _zmienione_. W jego sercu nie ma piosenki, gdyż nie jest sentymentalnym człowiekiem (nie jak Jim, ten szalony drań, który zawsze zostawia sobie przypominajki, zawsze zmienia wygląd swoich wizytówek), ale och, och, gdzieś indziej całe chóry lamentują, a muzyka jest w jego pięściach, w jego palcach. W dźwięku ostatniego oddechu człowieka jest cichy, uspokajający pomruk, a jeśli Jim podąża za nim w Londynie, śledzi go, to Seb podąża za nim _wszędzie_, ponieważ nie ma drugiej osoby podobnej do niego na całym świecie, ponieważ nie ma nikogo innego, kto śpiewałby wystarczająco głośno, ponieważ Jim jest płomieniem, a Seb jest ćmą.

A więc grają w tę grę, udają kota i myszkę, choć tego nie robią, nie naprawdę, to bardziej przypomina udawanie kota i znacznie mniej inteligentnego kota, ale Seb robi, co może, pochyla głowę, ukrywa oczy, zmusza Jima do śledzenia go na Oxford Street o wpół do czwartej pewnej soboty i odczuwa to potem na swojej skórze, choć rzecz jasna żaden z nich tego nie się przyzna, jeszcze nie teraz, do tego, co tutaj robią, w co grają.

— Wyglądasz okropnie w tweedzie — mówi od niechcenia Jim, bezceremonialnie, w środku bijatyki w pewien czerwcowy wtorek i szczerzy się, szczerzy się, ponieważ to pewnego rodzaju przyznanie się, skinienie w stronę kurtki, którą Seb ukradł, żeby próbować zbić Jima z nóg poprzedniego dnia. — Szczerze, jeśli taka jest cena, którą muszę płacić, żeby podtrzymywać twoje zainteresowanie…

— Myślałem, że to ja muszę podtrzymywać twoje — odpowiada Seb. — A skoro już martwimy się _trzymaniem_ rzeczy, mógłbyś znaleźć mi kolejny magazyn.

— Czy musisz tak _barwić_ pociski, trochę elegancji, wyczucia, proszę, to czterogwiazdkowa firma — odpowiada Jim, ale śmieje się z tego, jego zimne palce prześlizgują się po plecach kurtki Seba, sterując nim, jakby był marionetką.

Gra się zmienia po tym wydarzeniu; Jim przestaje robić za jego ogon i zamiast tego zaczyna pojawiać się znikąd i iść obok niego, o wiele częściej, niż Seb by pomyślał wcześniej — co o czymś mówi, serio, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę.

…

Jim dorasta, przygląda się, jak jego czternaste, piętnaste urodziny mijają, pozbawione interesujących wydarzeń do tego stopnia, do jakiego jest cokolwiek innego, _wszystko_, ponieważ wszystko jest takie nudne, czyż nie? Ludzie i sposób, w jaki się poruszają, sposób, w jaki się nawijają i odwijają, są tak prości, że niemalże nie jest to warte próbowania, tyle że… Tyle że Jim wciąż ma rzeczy do poskładania, kontakty do nawiązania i będzie tak młody tylko przez pewien czas, już traci dziecięcy tłuszcz, który czyni go niewidzialnym, wybaczalnym, _jest tylko chłopcem, nie mógłby przecież_, więc…

Wysuwa macki, jedną, dwie, dowiaduje się o szwindlu narkotykami w szkole i przywłaszcza sobie kawałek tego tortu, potem drugą, potem trzecią, jeden z nauczycieli sypia z pewnym uczniem, kolejny, psycholog szkolny przyjmuje łapówki, to wszystko jest takie oczywiste, przeliterowane na ich twarzach, w krokach ich butów, kształtach ich uśmiechów, plamach nikotyny i starym błocie, które mówi więcej, niż słowa by mogły, więc Jim macza palce, jeden raz, dwa, tysiąc razy, zaczyna się _mieszać_, znajduje sznurki i pociąga za nie, nie za mocno, ale wystarczająco, musiał być marionetkarzem w innym życiu, jest czymś innym w tym, tyle że to niewiele się różni, naprawdę, mimo wszystko, czyż nie?

…

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Seb słyszy nazwisko _Holmes_ — poza pewnymi kręgami, rzecz jasna, kiedy był młodszy, ludzie zawsze je szeptali, zawsze poprzedzone słowem _Mycroft_, nigdy nie kłopotał się ciągnięciem ich za język — ma miejsce w Dubaju. Chowają się z dala od wszelkich zagrożeń, a przynajmniej coś w tym stylu, w następstwie roboty, która nie poszła tak, jak miała pójść, ponieważ, cholera jasna, tak się czasami dzieje; zawsze był i będzie strzał, którego nawet Sebastian nie jest w stanie oddać, zmiana w grze, której nawet Jim nie przewidział, tak to już jest, kiedy zajmujesz się przestępstwami. Nadgarstek Seba otaczają szyny, noga Jima jest złamana w trzech miejscach, wszystko przez to, że spadł z dachu jadącego samochodu, ponieważ zawsze myśli, że jest niepokonany, niewrażliwy na rany, zawsze myśli, że Seb go złapie…

…i, po prawdzie, Seb próbował. To nie tak, że ten cholerny nadgarstek _sam_ się tak urządził.

A więc są w Dubaju, w domu, który nie jest Jima, którego nawet nie wynajął, ale zachowuje się, jakby należał do niego, ponieważ jest po prostu Jimem, imperium z szantażu, pewności siebie i przeżutej gumy w kulkach, a w każdym razie jakoś tak przez połowę czasu, jeśli Seb ma być szczery. Są w Dubaju i Jim bierze leki przeciwbólowe, które nie są _nigdzie_ legalne, obserwuje szklanymi oczami, jak Seb pali afgańskie zioło, specjalnie przez niego zamówione, i to wakacje, jedyny rodzaj wakacji, jaki _miewają_, więc są przerwane cisze, łapanie kodu zachowań, za który mogą, przez przypadek, uważać prawo, bo to nie tak, że któregokolwiek z nich szczególnie podnieca działanie według zasad.

— Są tacy bracia — mówi nagle Jim, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Po raz pierwszy chyba mówi głosem zupełnie pozbawionym wyrazu, z przytłaczającym przebłyskiem akcentu ze swoich rodzinnych stron, irlandzkiego, z klasy pracującej, ścieśniając razem samogłoski, z cieniami części Dublina, o których nie chce rozmawiać, których nie chce odwiedzać, wysyła zamiast tego Seba, ma pociemniałe oczy, nie-do-końca-właściwy śmiech, nawet jak na Jima. — Pieprzyć ich, pieprzyć ich obu… już ci kiedyś o tym mówiłem?

— Nie wiem, nie? — odpowiada Seb, wydycha dym, puszcza z niego kółka, bo czemu nie. — O których braciach mówimy?

— _Nienawidzę_ ich — oznajmia Jim. — Nienawidzę ich obu.

— Chcesz, żebym zgadywał, co to za bracia? — pyta Seb. — Bo, cholera jasna, facet, będziesz musiał dać mi więcej wskazówek… bracia Mendez? Bracia Grimm? Bracia Doobie?

— Zamknij swoje pierdolone usta — prycha Jim, po czym zaczyna nucić początek _Black Water_; Seb dochodzi do wniosku, że to stracony, zaćpany przypadek, rozsiada się na krześle i zamyka oczy.

— _Holmes!_ — krzyczy Jim dwadzieścia minut później; Seb budzi się tak gwałtownie, że niemalże spada z krzesła, łapie się za bolący nadgarstek, krzywi się, nie klnie.

— Chryste, _co?_

— Bracia _Holmes_ — cedzi Jim, jego akcent pojawia się i znika, a on sam leży płasko na łóżku godnym króla, z kończynami rozrzuconymi na wszystkie strony, oczami skoncentrowanymi na suficie i rękoma śledzącymi wzory w powietrzu. — Duży, zły Mycroft i mały, biedny Sherlock, taki bystry, taki _uparty_, dla Królowej i kraju, obaj tacy są, tworzą taką uroczą parę. Wysyłam im czasami różne rzeczy. Ptaki, raz, to było genialne, a on zaczął wtedy wydawać z siebie takie wspaniałe _dźwięki_…

— Który z nich?

— Nieważne — odpowiada Jim. — Bo tak naprawdę to jedno i to samo, jeśli chodzi o braci Holmes.

— To, co mówisz, jest zupełnie bez sensu — stwierdza Seb. — Tak w przypadku, gdybyś się tym martwił albo coś.

— Sebastian — mówi Jim, po czym powtarza jego imię jeszcze kilka razy, zmieniając przy tym głosy, ponieważ czasami utyka w jednym miejscu, popada w rutynę wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, którymi jest, a Seb nie ma serca, żeby go powstrzymywać, nie ma serca, żeby kazać mu się zamknąć i odespać te kilka ostatnich dni, ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę starał się złapać tego drania, ale nie do końca mu się to udało, więc to jest jego wyrok, oglądanie tego, pozwalanie Jimowi na przedłużanie tego, rozplątywanie nici na wpół zjedzonych, ostro brzmiących spółgłosek, Jim będzie Jimem będzie Jimem.

— Czyli chcesz, żebym ich zabił? — pyta Seb, kiedy minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, kiedy nie może tego już dłużej znieść, a Jim przekręca się na łóżku, jego spojrzenie niemalże pali, jest pełne wściekłości, Jim ma ręce zaciśnięte na prześcieradle, ale kiedy zaczyna mówić, w jego głosie słychać okropny, bolesny spokój, ten rodzaj spokoju, który sprawia, że Sebowi włosy stają dęba na karku, ponieważ wciąż nie jest głupi, nawet teraz.

— Nie — oznajmia Jim. — Nie, póki nie jeszcze nie dostałem mojej porcji zabawy.

A Seb wzdycha, śmieje się, czuje obezwładniającą ulgę, mówi:

— Ta. Ta, jasne.

…

Ma szesnaście lat tego dnia, kiedy jego matka wychodzi i już nie wraca do domu, mija noc, tydzień, a on mógłby to rozgryźć, mógłby ją wytropić, nie byłoby to takie trudne, ale wie, że ona wie, Jim wie, jak na niego patrzy i że to widzi, twarz, którą każdy mógłby kochać, serce, które tylko matka by mogła, a nawet to, nawet to nie jest do końca właściwe, ponieważ nigdy do końca go nie kochała, a on nigdy do końca nie kochał jej, ale to tylko tyle, nieprawdaż? Bo gdyby tak było, znalazłby ją, wyciągnął to z niej, zostawiony i zostawiając wszystkie te strzępy człowieka, jej wyraz twarzy po tym, jak wypełzł z tej swojej szafy, ciało ojca porozrzucane po podłodze, _ludzie umierają, Jim_, cóż, ludzie _odchodzą_, czyż nie? A on może sobie na to pozwolić, na dom, na swoje życie, i tak nigdy za to nie płaciła, więc w porządku, uciekła, on nie podąża za nią, tylko wycina jej imię na ramce lustra w łazience, litery wyryte głęboko, wyglądają niczym blizny w drewnianym ciele, S-I-O-B-H-A-N.

…

Jim znika, czasami, wychodzi i nie wraca, znika na niekończące się dni tylko po to, żeby zmaterializować się jakby znikąd, wchodząc do kuchni przez okno, zwisając z wyjścia przeciwpożarowego, trzymając się na nim dzięki kolanom, nieporządnie rozwalony na kanapie razem z mężczyzną, który zabiłby go w tej samej chwili, w której by na niego spojrzał, więc… Seb się nie martwi, ponieważ nie musi; Jim potrafi sobie sam poradzić, może bardziej-niż-poradzić-sobie z innymi ludźmi i wie, gdzie żyje jego wsparcie, wie, że Seb przyjdzie, kiedy do niego zadzwoni.

Mimo to, gdy Seb po raz pierwszy dostaje wiadomość o treści sprowadzającej się do _GDZIE JESTEŚ?!_, żadnego rozwinięcia, żadnego wyjaśnienia… cóż, to powód do konsternacji, przynajmniej tyle.

— _Dlaczego_ marnujesz mój czas? — pyta Jim, kiedy Seb do niego dzwoni, domaga się wyjaśnienia. — Jestem _bardzo _zajęty. — A ktoś krzyczy w tle, wysoko, desperacko, więc to najprawdopodobniej nie kłamstwo.

Mimo wszystko…

— Jeśli to jakiś kod, o którym mi nie powiedziałeś, idioto, przysięgam przed Bogiem, że…

— Że co niby? — dopytuje Jim jedwabistym głosem, na wpół wściekły, ale też zadowolony, pod maską gniewu, jest w tym uśmiech, ten rodzaj uśmiechu, w którym widać _wszystkie zęby_, więc Seb klnie, rozłącza się, rzuca telefonem o ścianę, bo pieprzyć to, _pieprzyć to_, serio.

Za drugim razem — _GDZIE JESTEŚ?!_, jakby te wszystkie znaki zapytania i wykrzykniki były konieczne, jakby bez nich przekaz nie był dość jasny — Seb jest rozciągnięty tak płasko, jak się da, w ręce ma karabin, jest na dachu British Museum, poluje wśród tłumu, bo potrzebują tylko jednego turysty, ale zamiast tego może równie dobrze zdjąć kilku. Jim cholernie dobrze wie, gdzie on jest, wysłał go tam trzema zaszyfrowanymi mailami i wiadomością ukrytą w pierdolonym tosterze, Seb prawie spalił mieszkanie; nie odpowiada, ponieważ ma zlecenie do wykonania i jest to zlecenie samego _pieprzonego_ Jima, czyż nie? Więc powinien się postarać i wykonać je dobrze.

— Nie _ignoruj_ mnie — syczy Jim później, z całą pięścią w Sebie, poruszając nadgarstkiem, wsuwając pięść jeszcze głębiej, jego głos jest pełen szaleństwa i to boli, to _ma_ boleć, a Seb odrzuca głowę do tyłu, odsłania gardło, dochodzi, jakby ktoś pociągnął za spust.

Jęczy:

— Kurwa, kurwa, co jest z tobą _nie tak_, czemu myślisz, że w ogóle _byłbym w stanie?_

Trzecia wiadomość, trzecia wiadomość, _GDZIE JESTEŚ, SEBASTIANIE_, to wtedy, kiedy Seb zdaje sobie sprawę; Jim Moriarty zawsze, zawsze wie, gdzie on jest, wie od samego początku. To świat Jima, a Seb tylko w nim żyje; to są zabójcze ciosy Jima, Seb tylko wyprowadza je za niego. Więc to nie ostrzeżenie, nie może być, wysłałby samochód… nie wyraz zmartwienia, nie mógłby być, bo Jim _nie jest_ człowiekiem, który się martwi.

_W domu_, odpowiada Seb po minucie namysłu. Jim mu nie odpowiada, ale kiedy pojawia się trzy dni później, ma krew na zębach; Seb ją wyciera i o nic nie pyta, bo to nie tak, że Jim był po raz pierwszy w ciemności.

To ciągle się dzieje, Seb ciągle dostaje wiadomości — stają się mniej złowieszcze z czasem, gubią wielkie litery i zwariowane wykrzykniki — a Seb przestał liczyć, zanim zaczyna rozumieć, o co w tym chodzi, zanim sygnał dochodzi do niego z pełną jasnością. Nawet tornada mają punkt, w którym dotykają ziemi; nawet Jim ma dziwactwa, które są, mimo wszystko, tylko dziwactwami, dziwnymi, małymi tikami, za którymi nic nie stoi, sprawdziany, które są niczym innym jak tylko sprawdzianami.

_gdzie_, zaczyna ostatecznie brzmieć treść wiadomości, nic więcej, o drugiej po południu, o czwartej nad ranem, z przeciwnej strony pokoju, w którym obaj siedzą, czasami, tak po prostu. Seb uśmiecha się za każdym razem, gdzie by nie był — oglądając mecz w barze, w środku zatłoczonego supermarketu, sam na ulicy, rozwalony na ich łóżku — podnosi rękę w stronę najbliższej kamery, bo Jim go obserwuje, bo Jim po prostu tak działa.

_Dokładnie tam, gdzie mnie zostawiłeś_, odpisuje, _zrób sobie przerwę_ i to jest prawda, musi być, ponieważ nic nie wybucha, nic nie spada mu na głowę.

…

Jim ma osiemnaście lat i skończył szkołę, zdałby egzaminy śpiewająco, ale do nich nie podszedł, pieniądze brzęczą we właściwych kieszeniach, zdjęcia są we właściwych rękach, ale to dobra sława, a dobra renoma jest nieoceniona, a Jim pakuje swoją _inną_ renomę, buty Carla, ostatnią paczkę papierosów matki, która została na ladzie niewypalona, pakuje to wszystko i sprzedaje dom samemu sobie, temu z innym nazwiskiem, papierowemu śladowi, który budował od lat, finalizuje to, wypowiada ubezpieczenie, podpala cały budynek, spienięża swój własny cholerny czek.

Półtora miesiąca później jest w Londynie, w Westwood, Dublin pozostał tylko w wymowie samogłosek, kiedy się zapomina, a _nigdy_ tego nie robi.

Znajduje sobie mieszkanie, które jest miłe, ciche, nawiedzone przez szczury, wymyśla dla nich eksperymenty, tworzy chemiczne tropy, buduje bomby dla nikogo, przywołuje do siebie stary kontakt, nowy kontakt, zabija ich obu i rozprowadza wieści o tym, ma różne imiona i twarze, prześlizguje się po akcentach, odpowiednich klubach, odpowiednich barach, dym i lustra, to napędza plotki jak nic innego, _nie zadzieraj ze mną, kurwa mać, nie zadzieraj ze mną_. Nietrudno zebrać zlecenia, przez strach i ciekawość, to jedno i to samo, nieprawdaż? Oba sprowadzają się do _nie znam cię_ i nikt nie zna Jima, i nikt go nie pozna, ponieważ _o to_ właśnie w tym chodzi, do jasnej cholery.

Ale znajduje Sherlocka Holmesa, ostatecznie, musi to zrobić, nie może nic na to poradzić, tego małego chłopca, który zgadł odnośnie do butów, teraz trochę większego chłopca, ale wciąż chłopca, odrobinę młodszego niż Jim, i być może, być może wcale wtedy _nie zgadywał_, być może jest ich dwóch, a Jim nie miał nadziei na nic od lat, ale zamiast tego zastanawia się, myśli o tym, rozważa pod wszelkimi kątami, jak mogłoby być, czego mogliby razem dokonać, _gdyby Sherlock wtedy nie zgadywał_, gdyby wtedy nie zgadywał i z tymi myślami opiera się o budynek opactwa, szczerzy zęby, bo skóra go nie swędzi, i czeka, aż szkoła wypuści uczniów, w Westminsterze w Westwood, i ma wrażenie, że to mu przeznaczone, że zostało napisane w jakimś skrypcie, tylko trochę, bo nigdy nie było nic złego w odrobinie sentymentu, no nie? Nie pod warunkiem, że wiesz, jak go _użyć_.

Nie jest ciężko znaleźć go w tłumie, tego całego Sherlocka, jest tak wysoki, tak blady, z bałaganem ciemnych włosów na głowie, plecami wyprostowanymi, jakby właśnie czegoś dowiódł, _dowodził_ tego w tej chwili, jego palce drgają, Jim zna te oznaki, potrafi rozpoznać samego siebie, kiedy na niego patrzy, a spojrzenie Sherlocka skupia się na czymś znajdującym się na wprost niego, z nikim nie rozmawia, patrzy na samochód, czarny, przyciemnione szyby, prawdopodobnie w środku jest jego brat, Jim zajął się zbieraniem informacji i czeka, czeka, aż Sherlock na niego popatrzy, zauważy go, użyje mózgu, który musi mieć, musi go mieć, a drzwi samochodu otwierają się, błyszczy w nich coś czerwonego, to _zdecydowanie_ jego brat i Jim wstrzymuje oddech, sekunda, dwie…

…a samochód odjeżdża i odjeżdża i Sherlock go nie zauważył i tylko wtedy zgadywał i Jim zabija wszystkie szczury w całym mieszkaniu jeden po drugim rozdziera je na kawałki jak to bardzo dobrze potrafi zamieszcza osobiste ogłoszenie w gazecie i obserwuje jak kobieta płacze i śledzi ją gdy wraca do domu i nie zabija jej ale och och och och wszystko to jest potencjalnie błyskotliwe dotkliwe okrutne brutalne _jest jedyny_.

…

Mijają trzy tygodnie i Jim wraca do domu pobudzony, pobity, z krwią tuż obok wargi i Seb wie, że on sam ją tam umieścił. Seb opuszcza gazetę i obserwuje kroki Jima, który jest w drzwiach i znowu przed nimi, obserwuje, jak ten sprawdza numer mieszkania, jakby nie był pewien, gdzie mieszka, ale oczywiście, że jest pewien, Jim zawsze jest pewien, a Seb ostatecznie wzdycha i pyta:

— Co takiego?

Całe _ciało_ Jima warczy w odpowiedzi.

— Mały Sherlock Holmes ma małego _przyjaciela_ — oznajmia, drgając na całym ciele, całe jego ciało drga, a Seb nigdy się go nie bał (to jego własna odmiana szaleństwa, to myślenie, nie?), ale boi się teraz, nie jego, po prostu się _boi_, bo Jim to bomba czekająca na detonację, bo jego słowa bardziej przypominają syk niż cokolwiek innego, bo instynkty żołnierza to instynkty żołnierza, nawet teraz.

— Tak? — rzuca, ponieważ to właśnie mówi, kiedy nie ma pojęcia, co innego mógłby powiedzieć, kiedy Jim znika z radaru wątpliwej normalności i udaje się gdzieś, gdzie Seb nie może pójść za nim, a Jim się uśmiecha, marszczy brwi, całe jego ciało drży i ma rękę na pistolecie wetkniętym w tył spodni, tak, to może być długa noc.

— _Nie wolno_ mu — mówi Jim, wypluwa z siebie te słowa, a Seb unosi brwi, pięści, podnosi się z krzesła.

— I kto niby wymyśla te zasady?

— Ja — odpowiada Jim, a jego oczy wciąż są odległe, nieskoncentrowane z wściekłości, więc Seb przyszpila go do ściany, przyciska jego nadgarstki do ramy drzwi, gryzie tak mocno, żeby zostawić siniak.

— I kto powiedział, że możesz wymyślać te zasady?

— Ja — stwierdza Jim, już mniej odległy, wciąż nie do końca…

— A dlaczego niby, James?

Całe ciało Jima niemalże staje na baczność, szybko jak błyskawica i jest taki mały, naprawdę, tyle że wcale nie jest, tyle że nigdy nie był, ponieważ nikt tak szybki nie może być mały, nie na długi dystans, nie patrząc na to z większego dystansu, a Jim ma rękę pod jego udem, kciuk przyciśnięty do jego jabłka Adama i Seb zaczyna dławić się powietrzem, kiedy Jim naciska mocniej i praktycznie nim rzuca, ciska nieczule na kanapę, po czym psuje efekt, przyczołgując się do niego, pochylając się za blisko, wszystko w nim jest obecne, wyjaśnione.

— Ponieważ ja tutaj _rządzę_ — warczy.

I to jest sprawdzian, rozkaz, więc Seb się uśmiecha, przyciąga go do pocałunku, śmieje się w jego usta, odpowiada:

— Masz pierdoloną rację, ty tutaj rządzisz.

…

Jim mieszka sam pracuje sam sieć ludzi jeden dwa trzy jak kostki domina jak gołębie pocztowe jak większe mieszkanie w lepszej dzielnicy bo starczy już tych szczurów i on jest najlepszy jest najsilniejszy i nie ma nikogo lepszego poza tym kiedy jest ale nawet wtedy to tylko jego twarz jego ręce cios w brzuch uszkodzenie nerki krwawi szpital zna go pod fałszywym _nazwiskiem_.

Potrzebuje sekundy pisze to na ścianach powstrzymuje przesłuchania znajduje sobie kierowcę i kolejnego i trzeciego ponieważ ciągle umierają ponieważ okazuje się że to trujące ciągle i ciągle czy to nie zabawne i buduje imperium z zapałek i zaschniętej śliny i swojej krwi która ciągle kapie na chodniki umrze w ten sposób ale to w porządku to dobrze to wspaniale pod warunkiem że umrze ostatni i najlepszy i bez dźwięków Dublina o których wciąż śni i, i, i…

…

Idą na basen z zespołem, sługusami, których nie potrzebują, i Seb rozstawia ich po kątach, kieruje ich przypadkowo na miejsca, każe poustawiać lustra, ponieważ zawsze potrzebował tylko jednej broni, jednego strzału, ale to wszystko jest na pokaz, to gra Jima. Ustawia ich z lustrami, a Jim zdejmuje buty, skarpetki, podwija swoje przerażająco drogie spodnie i moczy stopy w wodzie, śmieje się tak, jak śmiał się przez cały dzień.

— Był tu przez cały czas, ten basen, wtedy piękniejszy, oczywiście — mówi Jim, krzyczy do niego, kiedy siedzą na krokwiach, echo przetacza się po całym budynku. — Ci wszyscy ludzie tu przychodzili i żaden z nich nie zgadł… _mój pierwszy raz_, o ile, oczywiście, nie liczyć koni.

— Nikt nie liczy koni — odkrzykuje Seb. — Jestem tu trochę zajęty, mógłbyś może…?

— Nie, _nie_ mógłbym — mruczy Jim jak kot, a potem gwałtownie, wściekle krzyczy: — Nie, _nie_ mógłbym, kurwa mać! — Seb przewraca oczami, odsyła zespół, pieprzy Jima opierającego się o szafkę pierwszego chłopca, którego kiedykolwiek zabił, sentyment zabije kiedyś ich obu.

(— Wypalę ci serce — stwierdza Jim godzinę później, a Seb ma laserowe celowniki, dym i lustra porozstawiane w ten sposób, w jaki Jim lubi, i broń, ponieważ wciąż jest sobą, zawsze był, nigdy nie kłopotał się byciem kimś innym, a broń jest wycelowana w Johna Watsona, bo Seb zna całą prawdę, bo Jim to najdziwniejsze zlecenie, jakie Seb kiedykolwiek znalazł, ale wie, dlaczego wciąż wraca, tak samo jak potrafi rozpoznać typ człowieka, który szuka sztormu zamiast portu, a Jim mógłby wypalić serce każdemu, ale Seb, Seb zawsze był tym z łatwopalną substancją przy sobie, z gotową i czekającą już zapałką, z palcem od spustu i wie, gdzie jest serce, wie dokładnie, co Jim mu zrobił, trzyma oczy na czole Johna Watsona i nie mruga ani razu.)

…

Taylor's Tailoring, wcale nie zakład krawiecki, pierwszy w serii, to eksperyment, prane pieniądze wpływają do niego i wypływają, oczy Jima wpatrują się w nagrodę, Edmund zalega z opłatami, jest na podłodze, ma broń przyłożoną do czoła, plamy moczu pojawiają się dookoła jego krocza, a zapach roznosi się w powietrzu, plami je, Jim marszczy nos, wzdycha, przewraca oczami, ponieważ to będzie niezła zabawa, ale nie ten _zabawny_ rodzaj zabawy i Jim zerka na okno, i…

…och. _Och._

— Za chwilę wrócę — oznajmia Jim. — Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, hmmm, a tak, racja, wydaje mi się, że rzeczywiście zapomniałem o twojej _nodze_. — I idzie spotkać się z wygłodniałym mężczyzną, gdyż och, tak, tak.

Miesza różne akcenty, w jednej sekundzie jest Jimem, w następnej Jamesem Sebastianem Moriartym, ma cztery i pół roku, tysiąc i dwa lata, pociąga za sto sznurków, ludzie są łatwi, ale to nie jest łatwe w ten sposób, to nie jak inni ludzie, wygłodniały mężczyzna nie jest głodny, nie, on _umiera z głodu_, z jego oczu, z nikotynowych plam na palcach wyziera morderstwo, a Jim mógłby narobić trochę rabanu i sprawdzić parę rzeczy, ale i tak je wie, mógłby wślizgnąć się w postać z dramatu i zjeść tego mężczyznę na kolację albo zaprosić go na tę kolację, albo do łóżka i chce tego, czyż nie? Chce sprawić, że ten mężczyzna będzie się wił i krzyczał, chce wypieprzyć z niego cały ten głód, chce spróbować i _przegrać_, daje mu zlecenie, ponieważ będzie miał ciastko i je zje, i je podpali, zakłada przynętę na nazwisko, bo patrzenie, jak tańczą, jest takie zabawne i…

— Sebastian — mówi. — Sebastian Moran. — I och, _och_, mimo wszystko to przeznaczenie.


End file.
